Thuggee assassin
|allegiances=Thuggee }} The Thuggee assassin, also known as the Pankot assassin, was hiding in Indiana Jones's suite at the Pankot Palace in 1935. He had been sent to kill the archaeologist. Biography In 1935, a burly, bearded Thuggee went undetected in Indiana Jones' room by standing against a wall mural, camouflaged as if he was one of the guards in the painting. As Jones waited for Willie Scott to come to his room, the assassin stepped out from his hidden position and wrapped a silk cord around Indy's neck. Indy rammed the relentless man against a wall in an attempt to loosen the assassin's death grip, but he showed no reaction. Indy even slammed a brass pot against his attacker's head and flipped him over his back, but the fight went on with Jones eventually gaining the advantage. As the Thuggee fled to escape, Indy cracked his whip, wrapping it successfully around the assassin's neck. The assassin managed to yank the whip out of Indy's hands, but it became caught in the blades of the ceiling fan and lifted the man off his feet. The assassin met his death as the whip tightened around his neck and hanged him. Legacy While tracking down Jones on his search for the Sankara Stones, the French mercenary archaeologist René Emile Belloq was informed about the assassin's presence in Jones' room, as Short Round told everyone how Indy fought him off.The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones Behind the scenes According to the article "50 Fascinating 'Facts' About Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" in Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 3, Chief Guard actor Pat Roach played the Thuggee assassin, as well as the gong striker at Club Obi Wan.Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 3 However, The Complete Making of Indiana Jones identifies the gong striker as having been played by stuntman Bill Reed (who is listed in the film's credits),The Complete Making of Indiana Jones while online discussion has attributed that role to wrestler Don Stansauk AKA Hard Boiled Haggarty, casting doubt on the accuracy of the article. 's cover.]] An ultimately unused idea during development of the script was that that whoever drunk the Black Sleep of the Kali Ma had their eyes turn yellow, with the Thuggee assassin being one of those affected. While filming the confrontation scene between Indiana Jones and the Thuggee assassin, Harrison Ford herniated a disc on his back, which nearly caused the production of Temple of Doom to shut down. Ford was sent back the United States of America and stuntman Vic Armstrong stepped in until the actor could resume filming sometime later. The Thuggee assassin and his fight with Indiana Jones was featured on the cover of the second issue of the comic book adaptation but his appearance differs from the film, depicting him as a white-haired, older man with different colored attire.Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 2 Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' comic *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Category:Thuggees Category:Deceased